Melt
by Ashori-Chan
Summary: The two people who should've never met, did. Anri/Shizuo! Sorry for the horrible grammar. I don't exactly have a beta right now. D:
1. Chapter 1

**Uhhh... Hello. It seems like I haven't writen anything on this account in the longest of time. Don't worry! I present to you a new fanfic of mine. x3 I'll try to keep it up-to-date as I can, writing fanfics can be a hassle! X.X This fanfic is according to how many days Anri has seem Shizzy, by the way. :3**

**Oh yeah, if you haven't watched Durarara!! then watch it plz. It's really good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!! or it's characters.**

**Melt**

**Chapter one**

**Day one**

To be exact, Anri wasn't really scared of Izaya. Shizuo however, scared her a lot. The guy picked up a vending machine without any trouble after all, and sent a guy flying, taking off all of his clothes in the process. Anri was just itching to break up the fight. In some ways, Anri was both thankful and ungrateful that Mikado led her out of that rumble. Thankful because well, Simon showed up. Ungreatful because Anri wanted to somehow calm Shizuo down, if that's even _possible_.

**Day two**

'_Hmm. Both Kida-Kun and Mikado-Kun can't walk home today with me...'_ Anri said to herself. Walking home from school, or even from the store was always a pain, due to those bullies always bothering her. _'I… don't like fights. I hate violence.' _

_**Bonk!**_

"I-I'm sorry Mist-" Gasping, Anri widened her eyes, and cut off her original sentence. "E-Eh? A-Aren't you Hanejima Shizuo?"

"…?" Gazing down at a small, girl, Shizuo lifted his left eyebrow. "Whaddya want?"

"N-Nothing! I-I was just wondering if you really were him. That's all!" Anri said, blushing, and waving her hands frantically in front of her.

"You're the high school girl who was with… Izaya… right?"

"H-Huh? Y-Yeah, I was. H-He kind of helped me when I was being bullied by these three creepy girls." Anri stared down at her feet, looking sad.

"'_Kind of?!'_ he wouldn't help you, he likely did it because he was looking for some kind of _fun_. Look uh…-" Twitching his hand, Shizuo suddenly realized he didn't know this girls name.

"Sonohara Anri." Anri said, smiling, hoping to calm Shizuo down a little.

"Anri-San, don't mess with… Izaya… he's no good." With that, Shizuo walked off, pissed off. Admittedly not as pissed off as he was when he was talking about that rat.

'… _They must not like each other.'_Anri said to herself, walking home again. _'I wonder why… that is, why Shizuo-San is as strong as he is? Or is it something entirely different?'_

**--End of chapter one.--**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two!~ I tried my best to write this Shizzy in-character, but I found out he's _really_hard to write! D: Sorry about that! (I wonder why Kida, Mikado, and Anri are so easy to write? Huh? xD)**

**Ohhh, Izaya might make an appearance next chapter! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Durarara!!'s characters.**

**Melt**

**Chapter two**

**Day 3**

"So, um… Kida-Kun has to stay after school today?"

"Yeah. Kida-Kun addressed it as, _'Secret Agent Man meeting'_ but I'm sure it's because of our homeroom teacher." Mikado sighed; his best friend had to stop it with these lame jokes.

"Kida-Kun's strange, isn't he?" Mikado gave Anri a strange look. "I-I mean in a good way!"

"No! I was just thinking that too!" Mikado started to laugh nervously.

Anri stopped walking, shuffling her feet. "U-Um, if it's okay with you, I want to walk home alone today, Mikado. I have to pick something up anyway."

"What about those bullies?" Mikado questioned.

"After that day with the Headless Rider and Orihara-San, those bullies stopped picking on me." Inside, Anri was sort of grateful for Orihara-San, but at the same time, Anri was wary of Shizuo-Kun's warning. _'I wonder why Orihara-San acts like a fourteen-year-old?'_

"Are you sure, Anri-San? I d-don't mind walking home with you." Mikado was blushing as he said this.

Smiling Anri shook her head. "Yes, I'm sure, Mikado-Kun. It's a pretty long walk from my house to your house, anyway."

"O-Okay, Anri-San." With that Anri started to walk home, waving goodbye to Mikado.

'_I wonder if that dog who hangs around my house is there. I want to adopt it, but my apartment doesn't allow pets.'_Sighing to herself, Anri wished that she didn't have a weakness to helpless looking animals. Or to dogs for that matter. Sure enough, when Anri got near her apartment, the stray dog was there, wagging its tail when he saw Anri. Bending down, Anri petted the stray.

"Hello, Pipi-Chan!" Anri laughed when the stray dog, that she nicknamed Pipi, started jumping on her licking her cheek.

"Pipi? You named a stray dog?" Said a voice behind Anri. Turning around, Anri almost jumped.

"S-Shizuo-Kun?! W-What are you doing here?" Pipi suddenly ran over to Shizuo and barked.

"I was chasing that damn flea down until I lost him. _**Again.**_" Now that Anri looked at Shizuo, he looked angry, and his hands were twitching again. Panicking, Anri stood up and changed the subject.

"I-It seems like Pipi-Chan likes you. H-He normally doesn't get this happy around people, unless it's me."

"… Really? Do strays often do this? I've never had a dog before."

"U-Um, I'm not really sure. I've never had a dog before either, I've had a goldfish before… but it died four days after I got it." Anri didn't put in that she forgot to feed it. She was five at the time after all.

"Oh. I never had a pet because my parents were worried that I'd kill it." Anri saw that Shizuo's hand stopped twitching. Anri almost wanted to sigh in relief, but she didn't.

"Have you always been as strong as you are, Shizuo-San?"

"No, it really only started when I was a kid. I got into all kind of of fights in middle school, and high school because of my strength." The high school part was Izaya's fault, but Shizuo was finally starting to calm down, so he didn't put that damn flea's name in his sentence.

_**BARK! CHOMP!**_

Shizuo looked down and saw that Pipi was now… chewing on his ankle?!

"I-I-I'm sorry Shizuo-San! Pipi gets like this when I don't feed him!" Anri dug through her bag, and got out her leftover lunch, setting it down so Pipi could eat it.

"Nah, I don't mind. I'm used to this." Anri wondered how Shizuo could be used to a dog biting down on his ankle.

"O-Okay. Umm… is your ankle bleeding, Shizuo-San?"

"No, I barely even felt his teeth." That was a lie, but Shizuo didn't want Anri panicking. Some girls went nuts if they saw even the tiniest bit of blood.

"Hold on! I'll go see if we have any wraps in my apartment!" Anri quickly got out her keys, ran inside her apartment, and came back out with a white bandage wrap and scissors. Bending down, Anri started to wrap Shizuo's ankle up.

"Uhh… thank you? You didn't really have to go to the trouble, I heal fast."

"It's fine. Really!" Anri was soon done, and stood back up, patting her skirt.

"If you say so." Scratching his head, Shizuo looked at Anri. "Do you mind if I uh… come here and talk to you when I'm pissed off?"

"E-E-Eh? I-If you'd like to, S-Shizuo-San!" Blushing, Anri quickly looked down at her feet.

"Thanks. Er… see you later, I guess." Walking off, Shizuo noticed that Pipi was following him.

'_I-I wonder why Shizuo asked me that question. Does he get bored a lot? A-And why am I blushing?!' _Anri questioned the inside of her head so many different questioned while she slowly walked into her apartment.

**--End of Chapter Two.--**


End file.
